James Saves the Day
James Saves the Day is the 16th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at night in a forest. The Interceptor is seen with the cargo bay door open. Brandon: Move it to the right. Sarah: It's to the left, Brandon. Coco: Yeah, Tennyson, I know how to fix a spaceship. James is seen walking into the cargo bay. James: Hey guys. What's up? Brandon and Sarah look at James while Coco is still attempting to repair a circuit in the wall. Brandon: Oh hey James. Coco's still trying to fix that busted panel. Coco: I am fixing it. And it's not busted. Brandon: Then what are you fixing? Coco: Um... It's not exactly fixing. It's more... mending. Brandon: Sure, dude. Whatever you say. James: Anything I can do to help? Coco: Nah. We got things covered, pipsqueak. Sarah: How'd this happen anyways? James: I checked the systems but everything seems in order. I might have to do additional research. We landed in Bellwood, right? Brandon: Correctotrondo! Sarah: (chuckles) Sorry what? Brandon: Alright fine. I was just trying something new. Guess I'm definitely not using that line again. James: Heh. Mind if I go and pick up some extra supplies in my lab? Sarah: It's pretty dark out. Are you sure you want to be walking out there alone? Coco: He'll be fine. It's only a 5 mile walk. James: It'll be quick. I'm a fast walker. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? Brandon: Yeah probably best not to say that. Anyways, I'm bored. I should come with. James, starting to leave the Interceptor with Brandon: Really? You think you can show me some of those aliens you don't like talking about? Brandon: Maybe. Just so you can fill in your database back at home, there's Swampfire, Big Chill, Humungousaur, I think Brainstorm- A figure is then seen shifting into the forest. Brandon: I think I saw something in there. You go ahead. I'll check it out. James: Um okay... (walks off) Brandon then proceeds into the forest, looking around. He then comes across something and looks in surprise. 'Theme Song ' Later on, James is seen returning, empty handed. James, to himself: Really, James? Smartest kid in school and you forget your keys on the spaceship. On a spaceship of all places! (sighs) I'm sure they won't mind me showing up early. (after a pause) Or maybe they won't mind me showing up at all. I seem to be just a big distraction sometimes. (sighs) James walks into the Interceptor cargo bay. James: Hey guys... There's no response. James looks up and sees the cargo bay empty. James: Um... Guys? James walks around the cargo bay. James, to himself: Huh. I guess the repairs are done. I should probably check with them in the cockpit. James then heads into the rest of the ship. He is then seen wondering around the ship until he gets the main control room which is also empty. James: Hellooo? James then goes over to the dashboard and sits in Coco's Captain Chair. James then realizes what he's doing and then quickly gets out of the chair. James: Brandon? Sarah? Mr. Levin? ...Where are they? James goes to the computer areas on the left side of the ship, where Sarah normally sits, and sits in her chair. James then works on the frequencies. James: Hailing all nearby Mechanic Badges. Brandon, Sarah, Coco, do you copy? Static is heard. James: I repeat do you copy? Static remains. James: (Sighs) Maybe I can track their badges or something. Let's see if there's a manual for this thing. James presses a button and music plays as a disco is lowered from the ceiling. James: Ugh... Nevermind. (presses button which cancels the disco mode) Brandon went missing and I have to save him. Maybe they went into town to get me. I'll check at my place. James leaves the cockpit. He's then seen running past the cabins until he passes an open door. He goes back to it and looks inside. He then sees keys and a laptop on a desk. He then goes inside and grabs the keys. Just about to leave, James notices some extra gear on the desk. James: Huh. Brandon's back up badge and some gear that I got on the spy mission. Could come in handy unless I'm just wasting my time. James grabs the gear and puts it in his lab coat pockets. He then runs out of the Interceptor and heads for Bellwood. Meanwhile, a humanoid figure is watching him. The figure is hard to make out but has bright, glowing, yellow eyes. The figure then backs into the trees. Later on, in Bellwood, James is seen walking into town casually. He passes by Bingo's Emporium and a corner store shop. A beeping sound is then heard. James reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out Brandon's Badge. James: Looks like it's activating. (touches the face plate) The badge then reveals a holographic grid which shows a layout of the area with small, green, holographic buildings and flat, lighter-green, outlines as roads. The Ultimatrix Symbol is seen approaching the Mechanic Badge Symbol on the grid. James: Huh. That's weird. According to this it says Brandon is heading towards me. The Ultimatrix Symbol then closer and closer and the ground shakes more and more. James then looks up from the grid and looks to his right. He then sees Ro-Warasaur charging right for him. Ro-Warasaur: RAAAGHHH! James: Or heading right for me! James then runs out of the way as Ro-Warasaur charges into the store behind James. James gets up and rubs his head. James: What's going on?! Ro-Warasaur steps out of the store and looks right at James. Ro-Warasaur: RAAAAHHH! Ro-Warasaur goes for James but James runs away from him. James, running away from Ro-Warasaur: This is TOTALLY. NOT! HAPPENING! Ro-Warasaur slams his fists into the ground which causes James to fall over and crash into a few bushes however he continues to fall over as he rolls down a hill on the other side. James, unharmed by the fall, gets up and runs away. He then makes it to a road and waves for help to an oncoming car which passes by him. James: Oh come on! Ro-Warasaur then scales down the hill and approaches James. James waves his arms for frantically. Ro-Warasaur then steps in front of James and grabs him in his hands. James: Brandon, snap out of it. I'm your friend, remember? Ro-Warasuar: The master will get want the master wants. James: What are you? A clone? A shape shifter? Ro-Warsaur: Not Correctotrondo. James, realising: ...Brainwashed? A honking is heard. Ro-Warsaur then turns around and sees an incoming semi-trailer truck. He looks in surprise and drops James who runs for cover as Ro-Warasaur is hit by the truck which spins out. James then runs for his life. Later on, at James' Apartment Complex, James arrives after running. He then stops for breath. James then stops. He pulls out Brandon's Badge and tries to activate communications. James, on the Badge: Mayday. Mayday. Hailing all nearby frequencies. Does anybody copy? Static is heard. James, putting badge away: Aw man... I'm gonna need some help here... I'm going to need a team. Sometime later, at a house, a hand is seen knocking on the front door. Faint Voice: Ugh... Don't you people know what time it is? Amy then opens the door, looking tired. She then looks down and sees James. James: Hello, Madame. Amy: Oh... Hi there. What can I um... do you for? James: My name's James. I'm a friend of Brandon. Amy: Oh. Oh yeah. I think I remember you at the hearing. Is everything okay? James: Well not really. I need as much help as possible. Amy: What happened? James: Brandon's been brainwashed. He's rampaging through the city right now. Amy: Ah no. I was afraid something like this would happen. I'll get Sparky. Hang on a second. Amy steps into her house while James waits by the front door. Meanwhile, Amy is seen walking into her backyard. Amy: Here, boy. There is movements in the bushes. Amy: Well come on now. Amy goes towards the bushes. Amy: Spar- (looks with surprise) AH! James: Amy? James rushes into the house and goes to the backyard. He then sees Amy lying on the ground. James: Amy? As James goes for Amy, a figure moves throughout the house. When James approaches her more, a figure then tackles him into the ground. Sparky: (growls) James: Down, boy. Amy: Here, boy. James and Sparky look at Amy who is now looking at them with bright, glowing eyes and a blank expression. Sparky then looks in a confused state. James: That's not her. Well it is her but she's not thinking right. Amy doesn't feel well. She's been controlled. Amy moves slowly for them. Amy: The master gets what the master wants. James: What the heck does that even mean? Amy then tries to hit James but Sparky forms himself into a ball around James, protecting him. Sparky then tries to communicate to Amy. Amy: The master gets what the master wants. Sparky then rolls away, over the fence and away from Amy. After a while, Sparky then stops and gets off of James. Sparky: Spark Spark! James: I don't know what's going on. Darn now I'm starting understand space dog. Sparky: Spark SPARK! James: Okay. Okay. Relax. Looks like its time for James to Save the Day! But I'm gonna need some help with this team stuff. Later, at a window, a small rock is seen thrown at it but it bangs off. Another one is thrown and bangs off. A light then turns on in the room. A blonde, 10 year old girl then opens the window and looks down. Girl: James? It's ten o' clock at night. James: Sorry Barbara. I need your help with something. Sparky: Spark Spark! Barbara/Girl in the Window: Is that an alien? James: Sort of. Barbara: What's going on here, James? James: It's really hard to explain. Look, I really need your help. I don't know who else to turn to. Barbara: (Sighs) ...Okay fine. Just wait there. Barbara closes her window. Sparky: Spark. Spark Spark, Spark? James: I may not know what you're saying but I can certainly tell you that I am not in love with her. Sparky: Spark. Spark. James: I mean she wouldn't even be interested in me. Right? Sparky: Spark Spark Spark. James sighs. The door to the house then opens and Barbara steps out with her coat on. Barbara: Alright, James. What's up? James: Okay so Brandon 10 is brainwashed and rampaging the city. I have to stop him before he destroys Bellwood. Barbara: James, I know you like Brandon 10 but couldn't you save your stories for the morning? James: It's not a story. You've got to believe me, Barbara. I went to get help but she ended up brainwashed too. Sparky doesn't seem to be affected though, right boy? Sparky: Spark Spark. Barbara: Sparky? Really? James: Well I mean. He says "Spark" all of the time. Barbara: Alright well I guess I believe you but how are two kids from Bellwood Elementary gonna stop a brainwashed super hero. James: Well we need to find Sarah and Coco. I can amplify the signal back at my lab. Barbara: Your what? Brandon's voice: Oh James... James and Barbara turn around and see Brandon stepping into the light of a street lamp. Brandon: The master gets... what the master wants. Barbara: Holy stuffing you were right. James: No time for that now. RUN! James and Barbara run away from Brandon who then smiles and chuckles a bit. He then activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Hydro-Man. Hydro-Man: HYDRO-MAN! Hydro-Man then chases after the kids. Barbara: He's right behind us! James: Don't worry. Hydro-Man is one of his slower aliens. A sploshing noise is then heard getting closer and closer. James turns around, while running, and looks in surprise. James: No way! I had no idea he could do that. Hydro-Man: JAAAAMES! I'm COMING for you! Hydro-Man is then revealed to be surfing on wave, that he is constantly creating from his hands, which are projected downwards, and he is heading right for them. The two then approach James' apartment complex. James: There it is. Barbara: I'll buy you some time. Barbara then grabs a rock and throws it at Hydro-Man who then falls off his wave. While this is going on, James opens the door using his keys. James: Come on! Barbara then runs inside with Sparky as Hydro-Man gets up. James then closes the door behind him. Hydro-Man: (laughs) Really? A door? This can't be the best thing he can come up with. Meanwhile, in James' Lab, the entrance opens up and the two run inside. Barbara: Whoa! This place is... amazing. James: Thanks but there isn't any time. Interface, activate emergency protocol 3. Hydro-Man is then seen approaching the door. He grabs it but then gets electrocuted. Hydro-Man: AAAAHHHH! Hydro-Man then lets go and falls over. He then gets up and rubs his head. James: I wonder if it snapped him out of it. James activates one of his computer monitors which shows what's going on outside of the apartment complex and Hydro-Man. Hydro-Man, over the monitor: RAAAHHH! Hydro-Man splashes water against the door but becomes electrocuted again and falls over. Barbara: Looks like he's still bonkers. James: This doesn't make any sense. What got over him? Barbara: Maybe he lost it, James. James: Barbara, I may have just know this guy for a short time but I've researched him and known him enough in person to know that he will never go bonkers. At least... not without a reason. Barbara: Well what is the reason? James: I don't know. Not yet, anyways. James then goes to his desk and is seen building something there. Barbara goes to his side. Barbara: So you actually built all of this stuff? James: Yeah. I um... kinda don't have a lot of other hobbies. Barbara: No but it's cool. It's really cool. James then drops his wrench and looks at Barbara. Barbara: R-Really? Barbara: Yeah well, (looks at James) I like it, at least. James: Y-Yeah yeah. (looks back at the desk) Um... (looks at Barbara again) thanks. (smiles) Barbara, smiling: Don't sweat it. So what are you building now? James: Huh? (looks back at the desk) Oh. I'm just adding additional parts to Brandon's Mechanic Badge so I can increase its range and find Coco and Sarah. Barbara: Brandon's friends, right. Gee James. You're smarter than you look. James: Well looks can be deceiving, I suppose. Barbara: Well not really. You only look smarter like 2 percent. So basically you look pretty smart. James, nervous: Heh... Well you're just pretty... (realizing) UH... COOL! You're just pretty cool. Heh... Sparky, noticing the badge: Spark Spark! James and Barbara look down at the badge and notice that its beeping. Barbara: Is it working? James, grabbing the badge and getting up from the desk: Only one way to find out. James then stands by the desk, Barbara and Sparky and he activates the badge. A massive holographic grid is then shown. Holographic buildings then rise from the grid. James: Well the grid got bigger and the quality improved but I still don't see them. James scrolls through the grid until he sees two Mechanic Badges together. James: There! Sarah and Coco must be held at that point. Barbara: How are we supposed to get to them with Mr. Brainwashed after us? James: Don't worry. I have a plan. Later, James, Sparky and Barbara are seen navigating the complex's laundry room. They approach a sleeping kid. James: Peter, up an at 'em! The kid then wakes up and falls off his chair. Peter: James?! What the hay, man. I was sleeping. I told you not to bother me when I was sleeping. James: This is an emergency. Peter: Okay... I did say you can do it during an emergency but it doesn't seem like an emergency. (noticing Barbara) Who's your girlfriend? Barbara: Girlfriend? Seriously? James, nervous: Yeah, Peter. What came over you? Barbara: I mean we're too young to be a couple, doofus. James: Um yes. Right, of course. Peter: So what do you want, Tompkins? James: I need access to the tunnel. Peter: Really? I guess it is an emergency. What's the occasion? Barbara: As if it's any of your business, but, we're trying to stop an alien invasion. James: Of the sorts. Peter: Proof or nothing. Sparky: Spark Spark! Peter: Whoa! Is that an alien dog? James: Yeah but he's not involved in this. At least I think its a he. Barbara: So can we go into the tunnel or whatever it is. Peter: Fine but on one condition. You take me with you. Barbara: As if. James: We don't have a choice. It's either we take him or we let Bellwood fall to dust. Barbara: Okay. Where's the tunnel at anyways? Peter: Over her, dudette. Peter inserts two quarters into an out of service washing machine and kicks it with his foot. It then rattles and retracts to show a secret passageway. Barbara: This day keeps getting more and more interesting. The four then enter the passageway. Later on, the four are seen walking down the passageway. Barbara: How far those this tunnel go? Peter: All the way into the city. It's connected to the sewer lines but apparently someone forgot to block this corridor when it was built under a residential area. Just got bored one day and decided to make it a secret passageway. James: I helped with the electronics. Peter: Where'd you say we needed to go again? James: The badge said that Coco and Sarah were at the science facility. Peter: We can turn here then. It's a shortcut. The four then continue down a tunnel. James looks around while the others move on. A crawling noise is heard while James is investigating a tunnel. A figure passing by James is seen and he turns around with a flashlight in his hand. Barbara: Coming, James? James: Huh? Oh yeah. Just thought I saw something. James then rejoins the group as a figure watches them from above. A screeching is then heard as they look up and see the creature drop down onto them or, more specifically, land on James. James tries to get it off but the creature tries to wrap itself around him. Barbara grabs a pipe and hits the creature with it but there's no use. James then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a communicator. He then accidentally activates it and it releases a loud static sound and paralyzes the creature which causes it to fall off of James. Peter: That was... epic. Barbara: What happened? James: I must have paralyzed it with ultra high frequencies on my old communicator. I was actually reaching for my wrench. Guess its in my other pocket. Now what is this thing? Barbara: This creature must be the cause of the brain washing. Peter: Or mind control. Trying to get us which means we're getting close. James: If these aliens are causing the mind control then now we know their weak points. Peter: Check it out, guys. James, Sparky and Barbara go over to Peter who found a ladder. Peter: This leads to the top. We'll be in a safe distance. The three then proceed up the ladder as Barbara holds Sparky. A hangar door opens up and Sarah and Coco step outside of the facility. Both: The master gets what the master wants. Peter: This is insane! They're brainwashed too. Barbara: SH! Sarah and Coco proceed to a large truck, carrying supplies, which is pulling up to the facility. A brainwashed man gets out of the truck and Brandon approaches the truck. James: I wonder what's going on over there. They are then seen unloading the truck. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Crusher and lifts a large cargo. More and more brainwashed people arrive at the facility. Peter: Man, it's like everyone in Bellwood got mind controlled. Barbara: Teenagers and Adults but no kids? Doesn't that seem a little... weird? James: Maybe they're incapable to controlling children. That's why I didn't get mind controlled when it attacked me in the sewers. Barbara: Alright so what's the plan? James: Plan? Um... Right right okay. I got this. We use sonic frequencies to paralyze the creature and remove the mind control. Barbara: With the communicator? James: Of course. Barbara: The communicator that you place on a person's head. James: Yeaaaa-oh I see now. Peter: There is no way we're getting that thing on their head. We can't do this especially not going one by one. James: It's our only shot, Peter. If we don't do this, it's game over. Barbara: I'm with you, James. Peter: Fine... I'm in. But you still owe me two quarters. James: Now all we have to do is get one of them over here. Peter: And not get crushed into a fine powder during the process. Barbara: We'll throw a rock at them. Peter: Are you crazy? We are not throwing a rock. Barbara: I'm throwing a rock. Peter: No no no. Don't throw that rock. Barbara throws a rock and it hits the truck. Crusher then stops, drops the cargo and turns around. He sees the rock on the ground. The three kids look at Crusher blankly and then hide under the bushes. Peter, quietly: I can't believe you just threw a rock. Barbara, quietly: That worked out better in my head. James, quietly: M-Maybe he ignored it and didn't bother to investigate. Shock Speed then zooms up to the kids. James, Barbara and Peter: AHH! Shock Speed, quickly: It's not nice to throw rocks. James: Now Sparky! Shock Speed looks confused but then Sparky jumps on Shock Speed and covers his head with his body. Shock Speed: GAH! Release me! RAAAHHH! (strikes aimlessly) James then pulls out the communicator and slams it onto Shock Speed's head. James adjusts the communicator frequencies until a loud static is heard. Barbara: It's not working. Peter: Maybe it needs an upgrade. Sparky then merges with the communicator and amplifies the frequencies. Shock Speed: AAAHHHHH! Shock Speed then passes out and times out back into Brandon. Barbara: Did it work? Or did we- ...is he- you know? Brandon's foot then twitches. They all then take a deep breath. James: That would have been awful if I killed the best super hero in the world. Another creature from earlier than becomes visible on Brandon's back. Peter: There it is! (Grabs a branch) James: No wait! We don't want to hurt Brandon. Right now the alien is just confused. We need to overpower it. Barbara: With what? How do you overpower a brain parasite? James: Maybe WE don't have to. James carefully goes over to the Ultimatrix and activates it. James: Let's hope I get the right guy. James then stops at Brainiac's hologram and slaps down the face plate. Brandon then transforms into Brainiac. Brainiac, standing up and waking up: BRAINIAC! Brainiac then, almost automatically, electrocutes himself with his brain power and the "mind parasite" then falls off; paralyzed. Brainiac: Ugh... What has just occured? Why am I selected as the Ultimatrix's DNA Sample of a Cerebrusapian and located by a scientific facility? The amount of my unanswered questions are computed into an extremely long and very complex, for minds unlike my own, equation. James: I can't tell if you're back or not. Brainiac hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: There. Better? Now one of you mind explaining to me what's going on here? James: Well everyone went missing so I went out and then you attacked me but then you were brainwashed and you were trying to get rid of me so I formed a team and we located Coco and Sarah but they're brainwashed too and we just snapped you out of it and- Brandon: Okay Okay. I think I understand enough. Guess whoever's behind this is inside. You should stay here, James. Barbara looks at James but then James turns back to Brandon. James: No. Brandon, surprised: What? James: I said no. I'm tired to sitting back and letting everyone stand on top of me. Saving you from the mind control should have been enough to prove that I'm not a guest on the Interceptor but a major part of the team. I can stand up for myself and those that I fight for. Besides, if you go back in there, who's to say that you won't be mind controlled again. Brandon: And who's to say that you won't get yourself killed out there. James: We've survived this much so far. The aliens can't seem to affect kids like us. Brandon: Or sparky apparently. Which I am still not quite sure why he's here. You're just gonna have to patch me in later. Well, I suppose I need my team back. How about this: I'll take care of the brainwashed citizens and you guys take care of whoever's behind this. James: How about we try things my way this time. The scene cuts to Brandon and the group approaching the facility which is guarded by two mind controlled guards. Guard: Halt. You are not allowed access inside. Brandon, pretending to be mind controlled: I am requested to assist with the cargo. Guard 2: Who are the children? Brandon, pretending: They were trying to stop our plans. I had to stop them. Guard: Why bring them? Brandon, pretending: They had an alien creature with them. The master wants to know what it is capable of. After all, the master gets what the master wants. The Guards await their commands. Guard 2: Agreed. You may proceed. The guards then let Brandon and the rest inside. They then head to the main control room. Inside the main control room, an alien figure is seen sitting in a chair using the systems, with his back faced to them. Creature: Who dares... disturbs me? Brandon, pretending: I have located Humans who are resistant to the mind control. They also have an alien creature with them. Creature: Fascinating. But I do not sense your presence. Is something wrong? Brandon, pretending: ...No. Creature: You seem to be having difficulty containing the Human boy. Come to me and I will help with that. Brandon: Yeah I don't think that's gonna happen. The Creature turns around in his face revealing that he is a crab like alien humanoid. Creature: What is the meaning of this?! Brandon: No way... Dr. Neuro? James: You know this guy? Brandon: Yeah. He took control of nearly everyone in Bellwood with his Brain Crabs back when I was a kid. That's something you never really forget. Dr. Neuro: You underestimate me, boy. I am... in control. Sarah and Coco then step into the room. Brandon: Aw man. Dr. Neuro: Once your friends place you back under my control, Tennyson, I will continue building my command tower in which I will spread my Brain Crabs across the planet. Then I will advance this puny race and set to the stars and control the universe! Brandon: Not on my watch, Dr. Neuro. Dr. Neuro: But how can you resist me? I am in their heads. Brandon: You know what really gives me a headache sometimes? Brain freeze. Brandon slaps down the Ultimatrix and transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! Coco then charges for Snow Bear who then goes under his legs. Coco then slams his head against the wall and falls over. Sarah fires energy discs at Snow Bear who dodges them. Sarah tries to grab Snow Bear with her energy hand but Snow Bear blocks it with an ice wall he built by breathing on the floor. Sarah then runs up to the ice wall and smashes it with a kick but Snow Bear isn't there anymore. Sarah looks around. Sarah: Come out, Brandon. Dr. Neuro, speaking as she is speaking: There is no where to hide. Snow Bear: I'm not hiding. I'm right behind you. Dr. Neuro: What?! Dr. Neuro turns around and Snow Bear uses his ice breath on him. Dr. Neuro: NOOOO! (freezes) Sarah then snaps out of it. Sarah: Huh? What just happened? Coco, getting up and holding his head: Why does my head hurt? Snow Bear: Don't worry guys, I- er we put the bad guy on ice. Later, the Mechanics are seen arrested a frozen Dr. Neuro and shipping out the contained brain crabs, which is most of the cargo, onto their ship. Sarah: So Dr. Neuro apparently broke out of prison and crash landed on Earth a couple of days ago. He then mind controlled some off duty G.E.I.T soldiers and ended up locating the Interceptor when we flew over Bellwood. Coco: And he crashed us using some type of signal blocker. Brandon: Guess he wanted revenge that bad. Anyways, I couldn't of have done it without James. James: Aww shucks. It was nothing really. Coco: Guess you're not so bad to have around. Sarah: Yeah we should really rely on you more. James: Well I couldn't have done it without my own team. Brandon: Speaking of which, I need to return Sparky before Amy has another fit. Barbara: James. James turns around. James: Oh hey, Barbara. What's up? Barbara: I'm glad you didn't leave yet. I just uh... wanted to say thanks. James: For what? Barbara: For asking me for help. Not a lot of people do that. James: Really? I thought you were the most popular girl in school. Barbara: Yeah well those guys don't know how to have as much fun as you do apparently. Barbara then hugs James who is surprised by this and doesn't know what to do. Barbara then lets go. Barbara: Just call me anytime you need help with something else. (Smiles and leaves) James then blushes and looks in his hands which are holding a ripped piece of loose leaf paper and has a phone number written on it. Coco then looks over James' shoulder. Coco: Ooooh. Looks like somebody has a girlfriend. James: Gah! (quickly hides number) I do not. Coco: Relax, kid. It's not a bad thing... most of the time. Sarah: What was that? Coco: Nothing nothing. Brandon: So James, you still need to pick up stuff from your house? James: Yeah I do, actually. Brandon: Me too. How about we talk about those aliens? James: Sure thing, Brandon. Brandon and James then head back to Bellwood. James: So does this mean I can borrow your jacket? Brandon: Let's just stick with the aliens for now. Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *James *Barbara (First Appearance) *Peter (First Appearance) *Amy *Sparky (First Re-Appearance) *Jeff Thompson Villains *Dr. Neuro (First Appearance) **Brain Crabs (First Appearance) *Brandon (Mind Controlled) *Coco (Mind Controlled) *Sarah (Mind Controlled) Aliens Used *Ro-Warasaur *Hydro-Man *Crusher *Shock Speed *Brainiac *Snow Bear Trivia *James is the main character of this episode. *Sparky makes his reappearance since ''Alien Force. *This is the first episode in 'Brandon 10 '''to have a villain debut in an episode however the character has already been a villain set around ''The Original Series. **Dr. Neuro and the Brain Crabs are the second character(s) to do the same thing however; the first being Abigail Malador from Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us. *This is the second type of episode where the main character isn't Brandon; the first type being Coco based episodes like Beginner's Luck and Redemption. *This is the second episode in which Brandon gets mind controlled; the first being Hypnotized. *The name of the episode is a parody of the Alien Force episode, Sparky Runs Away. *Hydro-Man is revealed to have the ability to water surf anywhere. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2